Home Is Where The Heart Is
by LittleGooseWalking
Summary: Peter is the only one who understands her. The only one who is there for her. Shapeshifter Case/Stepfathers Card. -rated M for last chapter-
1. A Card For A Daughter

**CHAPTER ONE - ****A Card For A Daughter**

It was nearing the end of the day. The sun had set long ago, and the lab was all but empty. Olivia gathered her coat and bag from behind the desk and made her way towards the double doors that led to the lab. She sighed deeply. For the first time today she was calm. She had woken that morning wondering, 'would it be there?', panic stricken that the card would arrive, she had spent the day worried. But as she prepared to leave for the night, she felt relived.

"Are you going home?" a voice called out.

It made Olivia jump, she turned to find Peter walking towards her, coat in hand.

"Yeah," she answered, "Do you want a lift?"

He nodded. "Walter wanted ice cream but I still needed to finish up here, so Astrid offered to take him."

Olivia drove in silence towards the Bishop's apartment. Sensing the tension Peter spoke first.

"Did you get it?"

Olivia breathed in deeply, "No." The silence of the trip had built on her nerves. Remembering last years card, she had gone the whole day, no sign of the card. But when she returned home that evening, there it was. Having been slipped under the door.

A blank birthday card.

As Peter opened the car door, he turned back to face Olivia. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Happy Birthday." he smiled and got out of the car.

Had he really just kissed her? Or was she so desperate to tell him how she felt, that she was imagining it?

She touched the cheek he had kissed. His lips had felt warm and soft. She closed her eyes, imagining what they would feel like on her own. She sighed. She knew he didn't feel the same way.

Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside. Flicking the light switch on, she looked at the wooden floor under her feet. No card. She felt calm again.

The apartment was silent. Rachel and Ella had gone out to dinner with some of Rachel's friends. Olivia had been invited, but she was working late, so she politely declined.

She headed for her bedroom. She placed her gun, still holstered on the drawer and walking into the kitchen. She needed wine, she needed to relax.

It wasn't until she had opened the cupboard that hid the wine did she realise that was wasn't alone.

Her father sat comfortably on her couch. He held her gun. Admiring it.

"I couldn't find a birthday card for you,"

It was what her father sent her, every year, to remind her that he was still alive, and he knew where she lived.

But he had never entered her apartment before, simply slipping it under the door and leaving.

Her father continued, "I thought, I would pay you a visit instead."

Olivia remained calm. She refused to let him know that he scared her. She poured a glass of wine, sculling it.

"I wouldn't mind a glass, darling."

Olivia reluctantly poured another glass of wine, sliding it across the bench top to her father. He sipped at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

He returned to the couch, and continued to admire her weapon.

"Bullet. A funny word. They tear through the flesh, shredding whatever is behind it and leaving it's victim near death." he looked back at her, "Have you been shot?"

Olivia looked at him, his eyes glaring down at her from across the room. She still refused to give him anything that would give him the upper hand.

He clicked off the safety.

The rest was a blur. Olivia had lunged for the gun. The two wrestled on the floor, both desperately griping for the weapon as it skidded across the floor of Olivia's apartment.

And then a shot rang out. Echoing, slipping under her front door, echoing down the hallway outside.

Olivia leaned against the wall, arms smeared with the slightest trace of blood, her eyes glued on the motionless figure slumped over on the floor. The blood pooled around his chest. But she knew he wasn't dead. He would wake up in the hospital and walk right out, again. Olivia found herself silently crying, the tears dripping off her chin onto the floorboards. She knew that he would never leave her alone. He would always taunt her for what she did to him when she was nine.

The police arrived moments later. One of Olivia's neighbours _must_ have heard something, nosy as they were, the distinct sound of a gunshot would have drawn them out.

Olivia watched them take her father outside, as she gave her statement to the police officer next to her.

20 minutes later, Olivia found herself opening the doors to the lab. A small bag hung over her shoulder. It had been filled with a change of clothing and other essentials. She wasn't planning on returning to her apartment anytime soon.

She didn't turn the light on, despite everything, Olivia always felt safest in the dark (if she can't see them, they can't see her. It was a flawed theory but it was her safe guard) Olivia sat down on the couch that had been moved there after Peter found her sleeping at her desk several times. Wrapping the old woollen blanket around her arms and legs, settling into the soft cushions, she still felt like someone was watching her.

She found herself crying silently, pulling the blanket tighter she cried herself to sleep.

Olivia woke later that night. She swore she heard the double doors or the lab swing open. She slowly upholstered her gun, which had been placed under the cushion she was using for a pillow. She got up, scanning the room intently, before walking out into the lab. She turned away from the door, her eyes sweeping across the area around the tank.

"Olivia!"

She swung around, nearly shooting Peter, who had ducked for cover.

"Peter? What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"Rachel called, she was worried when the police called her, saying you had shot your father." he approached her, "She went over to your apartment but called me when she couldn't find you. She thought you might be with me."

"I took up residence on the couch." she pointed to the office, where the blanket had crumpled on the floor.

"You can't stay here. Come on." Peter went to the office, picking up the bag she had brought with her.

Walter was wide awake, despite the fact it was well after 2 in the morning. He was in the kitchen formulating some 'drink' with cordials and wines, and everything else he could find.

"Walter! What the _hell_ are you doing?" Peter exclaimed when they walked into the apartment. The smell that had been 'created' by Walter's experimental drink caused Olivia and Peter to gag and hold their hands over their mouth and nose.

"Why Peter, I just remembered an drink I use to make!" he said it with an enthusiasm which Peter and Olivia did not reciprocate. "I remembered it contained exactly twelve ingredients. Wine, strawberry cordial, sliced lemons and orange juice. But I don't remember the last seven. So I'm re-creating it." he began opening a packet of chocolate icing from a cake mix.

They made a mad dash to the hallway leading to the bedrooms, closing the door to the lounge room, blocking out the revolting smell.

Peter led her down the hallway to a closed door at the end.

"This is the spare room." he opened the door. A bed, a bedside table and several large boxes were all the occupied it. Dust had settled on the windowsill causing Olivia to wonder how long since anyone had been in the room.

"We didn't need the room when we moved in, so its home to most of Walters old things. I can move them out, but I'll do that in the morning. I'm sure you're tired."

Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Could I shower first?" she asked softly.

He rummaged through a drawer in his own room, which was next to hers. He found a clean towel and showed her where the bathroom was.

Olivia let the warm water wash over her, to out it literally, wash away her worries and stress. Turning up the hot water she sat on the floor of the shower, against the tiled wall.

Olivia wasn't one to show her emotions. Not purposely or consciously. She kept them bottled up in the furthest corner of her mind, locked inside a thick vault, hidden behind barriers she had built to keep them there. Barriers that allowed her to detach from cases that would bring a normal person to tears or for them to scream and run away.

But as she sat on the shower floor, the hot water running over her skin, she could feel those barriers falling.

They had failed her.


	2. Longing To Be Held

**2. Longing to Be Held**

Olivia woke well into the evening of the next day, tucked into the bed and fully clothed. Confused she followed the smell of soup, pumpkin maybe?

Peter looked awkwardly at her.

"Morning?" she asked. Was something wrong? Peter was flushed, looking embarrassed.

"You . . . You fell asleep in the shower. I dressed you the best I could without looking." Peter knew this was a lie. He had tried to keep his eyes on the ceiling as he dried her off and dressed her. But he found himself stroking her skin, so soft and warm. More then once, had he sneaked a look at her naked body. He managed to dress her in his MIT t-shirt. Knowing she would probably kill him, he didn't tell her about the (very intentional) touching and looking.

"Thank you." she replied sweetly.

The two ate in silence, and after several minutes, Olivia realized how silent it was.

"Where's Walter?"

"Astrid picked him up early this morning."

Olivia looked at him confused.

"He wanted to get more ingredients for his 'mystery' cocktail. He cleaned out just about everything." Peter said this as if it was a common practice. Olivia laughed.

"Are you alright? Do you want to tell me what happened?" Peter asked as he collected their empty plates.

Olivia sipped quietly at her glass of water. After several silent minutes she finally spoke.

"There was no card. Not this year. He was sitting on the couch. Waiting for me when I got home." she didn't meet his gaze, keeping her focus on the swirling of the water. "He found my gun and we kinda wrestled for it. And then I shot him." she said plainly. There was no emotion in her eyes. Her face blank, unmoving. She finished her glass of water and walked to the sink.

"He won't die. He'll walk right out of the hospital and disappear again. He'll survive _just_ to taunt me every year on my birthday." tears started to form, but she took a breath, pushing them away. Peter walked so he faced her.

"Olivia." He pulled her into a tight hug. She nuzzled her face into his chest. He held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. She shook slightly in his arms, feeling her barriers fall once more. She would have to fix them, should couldn't keep going on crying every time she thought of her father. But at the moment she liked how . . . Right, this felt. Being held in Peter Bishop's arms.

"You can cry. You're safe here with me." but she was one step ahead of him.

The tears that had been fighting desperately to get out were pouring down her cheeks, wetting his shirt. He stroked her hair as she cried.

They stayed in their embrace for a long while. Olivia had closed her eyes and was on the verge of sleep. Both rocking slowly backwards and forwards.

Neither had heard the front door opening or Astrid and Walter entering.

"Hey, is . . . Is everything alright?" Astrid asked, placing two plastic shopping bags on the bench top.

Olivia didn't answer.

"I think she's asleep. She's still scared. She won't admit it but it's there, the fear of her father."

"Well, I can take Walter out again, if you two want to be alone?" Astrid offered, despite it being nearly 6:30.

"Don't worry. I'll put in bed, she needs the rest." he said, walking down the hallway.

Again, he shut the door, blocking out Walter's cries of success as he mixed another ingredient, and Astrid's disapproval and groans as Walter undoubtedly made a bigger mess then that of the previous night.

He placed her on her bed, tucking her in again. He was about to let go of her hand and leave when she stirred in her sleep, pulling him back.

"Don't leave. Please." she said sleepily, grabbing his hand.

Peter slipped under the covers, wrapping his arm around Olivia's sleeping figure. She snuggled into him, breathing calmly.

Soon it felt like it was just them. There was no one else, no one else in the world.


	3. In Your Arms

_**I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. This is my very first fanfic and it's great that others found errors I hadn't seen. I hope this chapter fixes some of those errors. :)**_

**3. In Your Arms**

Peter slept soundly. Olivia pressed against his chest, her skin was warm and smooth. Peter dreamt easily that night, unlike many nights before that. Tonight, he dreamt of Olivia. It wasn't _just_ Olivia, the one he knew and worked with everyday. It was the Olivia he had seen open up to him that night. The Olivia he held in his arms as she cried, letting out everything she wanted so badly to keep in. To hide from the world.

He could hear her tossing and turning during the night. He could feel her shudder in her sleep and when he looked at her face, he could see silent tears streaming over her beautiful lips, falling onto the pillow. He held her tighter, wrapping his arm around her waist. She stopped shaking, placing her hand on his.

Her nightmares only got worse as the night drew on.

At one point, she woke up screaming, Peter jumping up in fright.

"God! Are you alright?" Peter asked, his pulse was racing and his breath was sharp.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she sighed, coming back to reality.

She had never dreamt of her father. She knew he was out there, every year she knew he would taunt her. But she had never feared that he would actually approach her. For once, she was fearful.

They both settled back down, Peter stroking her hair as she breathed evenly again. He buried his face in her blonde hair, kissing the top of her head.

The morning came on fast, the sun seeping through the closed curtains and into the dark room. They both stirred when Walter came knocking on the door.

"Son, are you and Miss Dunham appropriately dressed?" he asked through the door. Walter did this quite frequently. Whenever Olivia and Peter were in the same room together, door closed, even partially closed, he would ask if they were dressed before he entered. One would think Walter had too-high hopes for Olivia and his son.

"What is it, Walter?" Peter rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, Peter saw that it wasn't even 7 o'clock yet.

"I need you when your available." they heard his footstep leave toward the kitchen.

They both climbed out of the bed, standing up too fast, Olivia's head whirled and she nearly fell to the floor. Peter caught her before she hit the floorboards, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Peter looked her in the eyes. Gazing. Bewildered. They were so beautiful, deep in colour. Olivia looked back at him.

"Peter, you can, ah, you can let go of me now." Olivia gasped, trying to catch her breath.

Peter let go of her and she steadied herself using the door frame.

They went to the kitchen were Walter was waiting impatiently.

"Yes, Walter? What is so urgent that I couldn't sleep in on a _Sunday_?" Peter complained.

"I need more strawberry and pineapple juice, and . . . Perhaps some vinegar."

Walter was _still_ trying, unsuccessfully, to re-create his mystery drink.

"Alright. Fine." Peter turned to a scantily dressed Olivia, Peter's MIT shirt reached her knees. "I guess I'm going shopping. If you wanna come, we can stop by your place, get some of your clothes?" he suggested. Olivia nodded in agreement.

Peter rummaged through a drawer and found some sweatpants, handing them to Olivia. Having not wanted to go too far when he had dressed her before, he didn't dress her in pants, hence the long MIT shirt.

She shimmied into them and the duo left for Olivia's apartment.

"I can't go in there." they had arrived at her apartment, but Olivia stood frozen in the hallway.

"Okay, um, well what do you need?" Peter took the keys from Olivia's hand.

"Clothes, toiletries, that's about it."

Peter nodded, "You should call Rachel, check she and Ella are okay, find out where they are staying." he said before he entered the apartment.

Olivia followed his advice and dialled Rachel's mobile.

"Liv? Are you okay? Where are you?"

Olivia struggled for words, "I'm staying with Peter, till . . . Until I'm ready to go home."

"What happened, Liv?" Rachel's voice was full of concern.

Changing the topic, Olivia asked, "Where are you staying Rach?"

"You remember Debbie? You met her a few years ago."

"Yeah, I remember her." she recalled Ella's fifth birthday, Debbie and her son, Robbie? She wasn't sure of his name. Olivia had a tendency to 'tune out' when fit came to people and their personal lives. "Are you sure your alright there? I can ask Broyles to find you and Ella a temporary place till we can go home?"

"Don't worry. Deb said we can stay here as long as we need to. Take your time, Liv."

"Thanks."

Olivia hung up, putting her mobile back in her pocket. Olivia looked back at the partially closed door. She hoped that Peter was fine finding everything.

Peter rummaged through drawer after drawer in her bedroom until her found several of Olivia's shirts and pants. He had already packed her toiletries into the back pack he had found, now he needed to find pack Olivia's underwear. He found the drawer on his first attempt. Wanting to protect Olivia's love of privacy, he closed his eyes. Peter managed to find four bras and several pairs of underwear by tracing their shapes. As he packed them, he recognized the black set he had seen her wear the first time she went into the tank. Black underwear was all she seemed to have.

"Did you find everything okay?" Olivia asked when Peter emerged from her apartment, locking the door behind him.

"Yeah. Pretty easily. You're room is pretty much like Walter's."

Her eyebrows Rossetti in confusion.

"Toiletries under the bathroom sink. Underwear opposite your bed, but next to the bathroom door. And clothing in the drawer to the left of the door to your room."

"Ah." Olivia laughed at this _unusual_ fact.

This was the first time Peter had heard her laugh since he took her in. For some reason he felt better. She was, for the most part, happy, and laughing.

Olivia climbed into the back seat of the car with her back pack of clothing. She turned son her back was to Peter. It took him several minutes to realise what she was doing.

"You . . . You're not getting changed in the back seat are you?" his voice broken, choking on his words.

Olivia slipped Peter's MIT shirt over her head. Peter looked in the rear-view mirror. Olivia had faint (near invisible) scars on her back.

"What happened? Where are the scars from?" he asked, trying to focus on the road and not half-naked-Olivia in the back seat.

She continued slipping a pale blue short sleeved shirt over her head and bang working on changing pants, "My father. Well step-father really, but we use to think of him like our father." she slipped off the sweat pants, and pulling out a pair of jeans from the back pack.

"I told you he was abusive. He would always feet angry, but mum always said it was because he was so stressed, so he drank, and when he was drunk he would hit us. Rachel would hid most of the time when he was drunk. He could never be bothered going to find her to hit her, or yell at her." Olivia continued getting dressed as if she wasn't speaking.

Fumbling with the jeans, she managed to pull them on. Clicking the seat belt in place, she turned back to face the front of the vehicle.

She saw Peter's shocked gaze through the rear view mirror.

"I was only nine years old and . . . I shot him. Mum would, _couldn't _stand up to him. But me, a nine year old did."

"No child should have gone through what you and Rachel did. You shouldn't have had to do what you did."

Olivia looked out the window. "It was justified."

They travelled in silence to the super market.

They wondered through the supermarket. Olivia walked in complete silence, trailing along behind Peter as he struggled to remember Walter's list.

Olivia held her head low. Her moment of laughter and happiness had only lasted, literally, a moment. Until Peter had asked about the scars. _He_ had dug up those memories. _He_ took away her moment.

Peter moved so he walked next to Olivia. Taking her hand in his, he gentle squeezed it reassuringly. She squeezed back, smiling slightly.

_**Okay so I'm hoping this answered those questions. If you guys like it please review. If you guys want me to put in anything, a certain scene or moment, just say so, because I'm writing this as I get the ideas. __. BTW I'm Australian, so I've been trying to Americanize what I can.**_


	4. Shapeshifter In The Library

**I would like to thank for pointing out several spelling errors in my last chapter. The errors are_ 'her eyes brows Rossetti in confusion' _Rossetti is supposed to be 'rose'. And the second is _'she turned son her back was to Peter'_ son is supposed to be 'so'. Please note, I am writing this on my iPad between my uni classes, so any mistakes or errors are accidental as I just upload the story straight from my iPad to the site. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll double check what I can :)**

**4. Shapeshifter In The Library**

Walter had found out two more ingredients for his drink. Crushed sea salt and Lemon rind. Peter began to have his doubts that this was _really_ something Walter had created all those years ago. Peter thought it was a more along the lines of one of Walter's crazy experiments, like when he dosed a caterpillar with LSD.

Olivia was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching the television immensely. Peter sat next to her. They hadn't separated hands, neither wanting to. With their fingers entwined, they settled into the couch.

It wasn't until Walter said, "Uh oh!" in a concerned voice, did Olivia snap out of her trance and realize that Walter's experiment had erupted into a pink froth and was hissing out a pinkish smoke. It smelt revolting. Peter rolled his eyes as if to say 'this happens all the time'.

"Don't worry. This was meant to happen." Walter reassured. He scurried around the kitchen wiping up as much as he could but the flow of pink gunk didn't stop. It rolled over the counter edge and onto the floor. After several seconds it stopped. The pink gunk hardened, inciting another 'Uh oh' from Walter.

Olivia peered over the back of the couch at Walter, who was darting around the kitchen, she smiled at the look on Walter's face. Peter hadn't even moved. This was practically normal now.

The weekend was nearing its end. Rarely would Broyles give them the weekend off. Usually it would be an unclosed case that prevented them from having the two days' rest.

Olivia knew that her time with Peter would disappear and eventually become a faded memory in the back of her mind. She would have to eventually move back into her apartment, as much as she didn't want to, she felt like she was imposing on Peter and Walter. She wasn't uses to spending so much time with people outside of work and Rachel.

But the last two days with him and Walter, she felt at home. And when Peter had held her hand, she had never wanted let go.

Once Walter was safely in bed and no longer mixing and experimenting with cordials and fruits, Peter headed for his own room. Olivia had fallen asleep on the couch awhile ago and Peter didn't have to heart to wake her. This was the first _real_ sleep she had gotten. She didn't toss or turn and she didn't scream in her sleep. She was calm.

**Monday**

Olivia woke as normal, 6:30. Her body always seemed to wake her up at 6:30 whenever she knew she had work the next day. If she didn't have work, she wouldn't wake up until well after nine.

She dressed in silence, trying to not wake the Bishop's as she left their apartment. Peter had told her that unless there was a case and Broyles needed either him or Walter, there was no other reason for him to be woken. Olivia respected that. Hell, she envied it.

The lab was silent.

Still.

Olivia looked at her clock again. Barely past seven in the morning.

She decided she would go to the FBI building and talk to Broyles about a temporary place for Rachel to stay in. After all, Rachel wouldn't be able to stay at Debbie's forever. Besides, Olivia kinda liked staying with Peter. It felt nice. She hadn't felt like this since . . . Since John. But he betrayed their country, the FBI and he had betrayed her. Maybe it was a warning. Would Peter betray her too? Or was it because Olivia felt the same for Peter as she had for John?

She didn't need this. The drama.

Olivia liked her life simple.

Plain.

No drama.

But her no-drama thought was crushed when her mobile rang. Broyles.

She immediately called Peter who was some-what less-then-pleased.

"A group of teenagers found this in their school library." Broyles handed Peter a black box.

"A Shape shifting device." Peter examined the box closely.

"Yes. There was a body along with the box, but it was too deformed to get an identity."

"So, we don't know who it is?" Olivia approached them, coffees in a cardboard tray. She handed one to Broyles and the other to Peter. As Peter took his coffee, he let his fingers graze over Olivia's. She looked at him, and he smiled.

This felt too nice, Olivia thought.

Broyles left to coordinate with local police on what areas to section off and collect witness statements.

"Where's Walter?" Olivia asked. They started walking towards the sectioned off entrance to the school's library.

"Already in there. He couldn't wait." Peter laughed, recalling Walter's enthusiasm as he bolted out of the car into the library.

Entering the library, the only people inside were Walter and one agent. He had his back turned away from the body, his mouth covered. Olivia didn't blame him. It reeked.

"Hey, go outside. Get some fresh air. I'll keep an eye on him." Olivia patted his shoulder as he complied, managing a half hearted smile.

Walter had needed an agent to follow him around for the last several months. Not for _his_ protection, but rather for others. Walter had inadvertently caused a massive explosion when he started messing around with a body and several chemicals from the lab. Olivia still wasn't sure _how_ he had done it.

"Walter, anything?" she asked, approaching the body.

"This body is . . . astounding! How a person can do this with his own hands!"

"Are you saying this," Peter motioned at the body before them, "with their hands!"

"Why, yes Peter. This, here, was twisted, contorted by hands, human hands!" his enthusiasm still evident as he continued looking over the body.

"Walter, is there anyway, anything we can do to get an identification?" Olivia asked,

"No, unless . . ." he thought, mumbling words to himself. "they rely on mercury, it's in their blood."

"You're sure? Can you test their blood?" Olivia asked. Both still kneeling beside the body.

Walter didn't answer, too preoccupied with the body.

"Walter! We _need_ to know who the shape shifter is! And what they want!" Olivia was demanding. They had encountered other shape shifters. Charlie had been dead long before Olivia discovered the shape shifter impersonating him.

They had their purpose. A mission to fulfill.

But what would a shape shifter want with someone in a high school? The idea it may have been just a quick cover, to get away and hid before taking their true disguise. But they couldn't risk it, they needed to find it before it changed again. And without the shifting device, either they would try and get it back, seeing as each device is specific to the holder. No two can use one device.

"Any ideas on how we can find a shape shifter in a high school?" Peter asked sarcastically, clapping his hands together.

Somehow, Broyles had managed to round up all the students and staff into their Assembly Hall. Fortunately, the senior years, 11 and 12 had finished school for that term, leaving two days prior, which reduced the students numbers from 607 to 374. There were still near 70 staff.

Olivia, Peter and Walter approached the closed doors to the Hall. Broyles appearing from behind the double doors, several pieces of paper in his hands.

"Just under 1000, students and faculty." Broyles reported, flicking to the back of the paper stack.

"We'll . . . We'll need blood samples from each of them." Walter began. He smiled, "And some toffee ice cream! Yes, toffee ice cream."

Olivia and Peter stared at him.

"You had toffee ice cream this morning, Walter. For breakfast. Remember?" Peter tried, unsuccessfully, to remind him.

"Well, can't hurt to have more, now will it son!"

Walter went off with his agent escort back to the lab in search of needles to draw blood.

Peter and Olivia turned to the double doors.

Olivia tried to put on a brave face.

"What's wrong?"

"How old are the students?"

"Between 13 and 16 years old." Peter answered, "Why?"

"I don't really do well with teenagers. I wasn't very social when I was their age."

"Okay, I'll do the teenager-talking; you do the police-talking." Peter smiled.

Pushing the double doors open, they entered the Hall.

A thousand faces stared at them. Some were scared, others pale, most where confused, there were two or three that seemed excited.

"Hi, I'm John Greer. I'm the principal here. Are you, Agent Dunham?" he asked.

"Yes. What have you been told about the situation?" Olivia asked.

"Your Agent Broyles said you would be informing us."

"Okay."

Olivia turned her attention to the students and staff who were sitting in the Hall's assembly chairs. "Okay, everybody listen up!" she shouted.

_**Anyway, If you are wondering why it's rated M it's cos I kinda wrote the sex scene first but then decided to build up to it, hence the non M scenes. I'll let you know what the M scene comes around :) sorry for any inconvenience. _

_Reviews and criticism welcome and please note mistakes and errors are entirely my fault**_


	5. A Kiss Goodnight

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Okay." Olivia turned her attention to the students and staff who were sitting in the Hall's assembly chairs. "Okay, everybody listen up!" she shouted. _

**5. A Kiss Goodnight **

"I'm Agent Dunham. This is Peter Bishop. We are with the FBI." she started, "We need you to cooperate as best as you can. There has been an incident. A person was killed and we need to know everything you know."

She turned to Peter. "How do you want to do this?"

"Split them up. Try and narrow down possible suspects. Less suspects, less blood tests." Peter suggested.

"You sound more and more like a cop every day." Olivia laughed.

Peter faced the crowd. "Can I get everyone into their year groups!" no body moved. He tried again, "Look, I know you are all probably scared and confused and wanting answers. But we can't give them to you unless cooperate with us. Now can everyone please move into their year groups!"

This time, everyone stood up, forming three groups. 13-14 year olds and 15-16 year olds, and a group of faculty members.

"One person at a time." Olivia sighed, realising how long her day would be.

6 hours, 100 students and 24 teachers later, Olivia piled up her notes and went in search of Peter.

Peter and three other Agents were debriefing the other students and faculty, making notes and taking names.

"Anything?" Olivia asked, approaching Peter.

"Nope. Everyone is accounted for, and none of the students saw anything. They were all in class. The twelve teachers I talked too said that they saw three students roaming the halls, but said it was usual for them to skip class."

Olivia flicked through her notes, "Alison Shaw, Kate D'Alton and David Pavlovskii."

"Yeah, that's them."

"A, Louise Norman, said she saw them in the library before she left for class."

The two other officers approached them. The same three names, Alison Shaw, Kate D'Alton and David Pavlovskii kept popping up in all of their notes. Along with a Peta Dohr who had been known to lurk around the library often.

They turned back to the groups.

"Okay, can Peta Dohr, Alison Shaw, David Pavlovskii and Kate D'Alton come with us. The rest of you are free to go unless told otherwise." Olivia called out.

Their was a short silence before a wave of gossiping erupted among the students.

"Why are we here?" Alison Shaw demanded.

She had a feisty attitude. She fidgeted and hadn't sat still for longer then a minute.

Kate, David and Peta hadn't spoken a word since arriving at the FBI building, but Alison hadn't shut up.

"We just need to ask you a few more questions." Olivia answered.

"Well ask away, because I have a math assignment to finish and your wasting my time."

"According to your teachers, all assignments and assessments are postponed until our investigation finishes. So you have plenty of time." Olivia stated simply.

Alison straightened in her seat.

"What were you doing in the library today?" Olivia asked Alison.

"Research." she answered quickly. Lie.

"That was fast. Do you want to re-think your answer?"

Olivia had already talked to their teachers. None of them were great students. Ditching class, never doing work, nuisance to just about everyone. But when David and Kate were on their own, without Alison's presents, they were alright. This was their teachers notes of the three. Peta Dohr on the other hand, had a near perfect record. Aside from a few curse words she was a perfect student. Nonetheless, she was near the library, she might know something.

Alison was becoming restless, and Olivia was eager to leave and go home.

"Okay, here it is. You tell me what you were doing at the library and if you saw anything suspicious. The quicker you answer my questions, the sooner you can leave."

After that, Alison became co-operative. She and David had ditched class and were hiding out in the library, but Kate was not with them. Kate said she had returned several books for her brother who was in year 11 and had left already. A quick check with the agent who had interviewed the librarian confirmed this. Peta on the other hand had admitted to being in the library because she was using her library assistant job as a cover for skipping class to see her boyfriend.

They were back to square one.

As the four left the interrogation room, Kate coughed violently. After declaring it as just the flu, Kate hurriedly left the room.

At the lab, Walter was becoming anxious.

"Where is Agent Dunham? I need those blood samples to test." he walked to the far end of the room, turning on his feet and walking back again. He repeated this for some time until Agent Dunham appeared from the double doors.

"Agent Dunham! Have you go those blood samples?" Walter marched up to Olivia, eyes wide in excitement.

"No, Walter. They knew nothing."

"But you got the blood, didn't you?" Walter asked again, pretending to not have heard her the first time.

"No, Walter." she looked at him, "We don't have probable cause for the warrant for blood samples."

"Okay, no blood, Walter. Maybe tomorrow. Come on. Let's go home." Peter pulled his father towards the double doors, Olivia tailing behind.

Walter had given up on his mystery drink. Not admitting defeat because he didn't remember, but because Peter was getting annoyed at the mess and the smells created. Putting a stop to his experiment, meant Walter was left bored and attention-seeking.

"Sometimes I think he's a 12 year old." Peter sat down on the couch, lifting Olivia's outstretched legs and placing them on his lap. He tucked a blanket around them and settled back into the couch.

"How so?" Olivia replied.

"What elderly man do you know that sings show tunes in the shower?"

He was right. Olivia didn't know _anyone_ that sang show tunes whilst showering. But Walter wasn't just _anyone_.

They watched the Television for several minutes before Peter realised he had been massaging Olivia's feet through the blanket. But she hadn't moved, hadn't told him to stop. So he continued.

It had been at least an hour after Walter had stepped into the shower, before he emerged from the foggy bathroom in his red robe.

"I'm going to bed now, son!" he hollered down the hallway.

"Hey, Liv? Wake up." Peter pushed on her arm. But she didn't move. She was deep in sleep, murmuring every now and then.

_Guess I'm carrying you, _he thought.

He managed to get off the couch without waking her. Scooping her up, he walked towards the guest room, which had become Olivia's (basically temporarily-permanent) room. At least that's how Peter thought of it. And he liked it, the thought of Olivia staying with them.

He tucked her under the sheets. He found himself staring at her lips. They look so soft and pink, slightly parted as she breathed calmly. He couldn't help it. He kissed her. Ever so lightly he barely felt it.

Olivia stirred in her sleep and he knew she would wake if he kept kissing her. But she already was.

He started to pull away but Olivia followed him, still kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down on top of her. First chance she got, she wriggled her tongue into his mouth. He groaned, and kissed her hard, making her groan too.

Soon they were both gasping for breath. Peter kissed her again, running his hands up under her shirt. He remembered brushing his hands over her bare midriff before, when he had dressed her, but it felt more real now she was awake and letting him.

Before he could move his hands any further up, she pulled them back, hesitant.

Looking in her eyes, "What? What's wrong?"

"Not here. Not with Walter right down the hall."

Peter felt his heart leap and fall, all at once. She wanted the same as he did. But she wanted to wait until _Walter_ wasn't around. Damn Walter for getting in the way. Peter loved his father, but sometimes having him around was restricting.

Instead Olivia turned over in the bed, laying on her side. Peter climbed under the covers, pulling her closer to him and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Peter was near sleep when she spoke,

"How long can I stay with you?" Olivia asked.

_I want to stay,_ she thought.

"As long as you need. As long as you want." he replied, burying his face in her hair, nuzzling against her neck.

_I don't want you to leave, _he thought.


	6. Interruptions

_**I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I've been studying for exams and haven't had much free time. I put in a bit of smut, it's not much but I hope it's enough for you guys to forgive me for the late update :) I'll try to aim for an update every 2 days. ** _

_PREVIOUSLY_

_Peter was near sleep when she spoke,_

_"How long can I stay with you?" Olivia asked. _

_I want to stay, she thought._

_"As long as you need. As long as you want." he replied, burying his face in her hair, nuzzling against her neck. _

_I don't want you to leave, he thought._

**6. Interruptions **

Three days later and Peter and Olivia still hadn't been alone long enough to even _talk _about what happened between them, let alone continue what they had stopped.

Olivia stood with her back pressed against the cold brick wall of the office in the lab. Her desk had become extremely uncomfortable after four hours of sitting and staring at paper, so she tried standing instead.

The case was practically being dragged across the ground, Olivia trying desperately to find out who the shape shifter shifted into and for what purpose. She was at a dead end for both.

Her mind telling her to focus on the case, that something will stand out.She was torn between herself . . . and her thoughts.

She tried to concentrate on the case at hand but her mind continued to wander. And there was only one thing she wanted to think about. Peter.

His lips on her lips.

His tongue.

His hands on her bare skin.

She wanted him to do more, but she knew that if they continued she wouldn't be able to stop. And with Walter in the next room, well, she would have died of embarrassment if he had heard her scream.

Olivia had woken the following morning to find Walter standing at the room's entrance watching her and his son sleep.

Peter, of course, had yelled at him to stay out of other people's private lives, but Walter was persistent in knowing Olivia and his son's 'dating' habits and if they had had sexual intercourse yet.

Walter's comments had built up over the year and a bit they had known each other. Always intent on Olivia and his son getting together since Olivia had first dragged Peter from Iraq to Boston. His small comments on Olivia and his son had subsided but now, now Walter was as intent as ever.

She tried so hard to concentrate, but . . . Peter, damn him, kept popping up in her head. His hand running over her body, his lips kissing down her neck. His hands worked on unbuttoning her blouse. He continued to kiss down her neck to her now-exposed breasts. His hands pressing her hips into him. She moaned out in pleasure.

Olivia was dragged from her fantasy when she heard someone enter.

"Are you okay, 'Livia?"

Olivia jumped as Peter approached her with a cup of steaming hot coffee in each hand.

Peter saw the surprise and embarrassment in her face.

"What's wrong? You looked a little flushed." he said coyly. He smirked slightly. He had heard her moan. He placed the coffee on the desk.

She _was_ flushed. Her cheeks red, burning.

"I . . . I was just, um, just thinking." she stuttered, "about the case." she added quickly, trying to keep a straight face. But Peter saw through it.

He could see she was lying.

"What were you thinking about, really?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"The case." she lied again. He saw her eyes glisten.

"The case. Really?" he pressed her firmly against the brick wall. His arms blocking her exit, trapping her.

He pressed his lips to her neck, softly kissing it.

"Yes." Olivia breathed, trying to control herself. _Not here. Not at work, _she told herself over and over, fighting her urge to rip his shirt off then and there.

Peter didn't believe her. He kissed down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. Sliding his hands up and under her shirt, he could feel her shaking under his touch. His hands were cold on her skin.

"Peter, Peter . . . Peter!" it started as a whisper, her trying to tell him to stop, but became a moan as he continued moving his hands higher, still kissing her neck.

"Mmmm." he moaned against her skin.

"Where's Walter?" she asked desperately.

"Astrid took him out for lunch." Peter replied, muffling against her skin.

"Okay." She breathed.

It was a frenzy blur of hands tugging at clothes, and heated kisses. Olivia pulled off Peter's shirt, running her fingers over his chest. Peter slid Olivia's blouse over her shoulders, letting it fall onto the floor.

Peter kissed down to the top of her breasts, Olivia groaning out in pleasure. Same as before.

"Was _this_ . . . what you were thinking about?"

He barely heard her response under her gasps and moans.

They had began hastily working on unbuttoning each others pants, when they heard the double doors opening and voices.

"Oh, come on!" Peter groaned. Olivia just laughed. Walter had impeccable timing.

They quickly redressed, Olivia straightening her hair, Peter buttoning up his shirt again.

"Peter! We got peanut butter ice cream!"

Olivia and Peter exited the office, standing just at the door, hands entwined, hidden behind their bodies.

"After we had lunch." Astrid added. She noticed Peter and Olivia's flushed faces. "Are we. . . Interrupting . . . Something?" she asked, unsure.

"No, no. We were just. . . Just going over case notes. You, ah, scared us, that's all." Olivia stammered to find a suitable excuse.

"Okay, sorry for scaring you." Astrid smiled, walking to her desk and placing her handbag underneath it.

Walter walked up to Olivia.

"You look a little red, my dear. Do you have a fever?"

"No, Walter. I am fine." she walked away, letting her hand slip from Peter's before Walter noticed. "I'm going to go now. I want to stop and see Rachel. Check she and Ella are okay."

"See you later?"

"Yeah sure, see you later."

Olivia opened the front door. Peter's apartment was empty. Walter must have kept them back at the lab. Probably showing off some new experiment or drug he had created.

She was alone. And she liked it. She hadn't really been alone since her step father had attacked her. She was always surrounded by people.

Seeing Rachel and Ella had made her feel better. But she had insisted on them staying at an FBI apartment commonly used as a safe house. She didn't like the idea of them being unguarded at a place where their step father could get to them easily.

She stripped and hopped in the shower, letting the warm water relax her. The case was going nowhere, She still feared for Rachel and Ella's safety and she wasn't sure what was going on between her and Peter, or where it was going. She had too much to worry about. But the hot water took care of that.

The front door opened and Walters eager voice filled the silence of the apartment.

"'Livia?" Peter called out. Peter carried two plastic bags of groceries, placing them on the kitchen bench top.

"Hey." she popped her head around the door of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a blue towel but kept most of her body hidden behind the bathroom door.

"How was Rachel and Ella?" Peter asked, trying to keep his mind off the fact that Olivia was naked under the towel.

"They're good. I asked Broyles to move them to a safer place."

"That's good." Peter went to the kitchen and took a beer out of the one of plastic bag.

"Do you want one?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure. I'm just . . . Gonna go get dressed."

"Yeah, good idea." he looked away as she crept into her room.

Olivia returned a few minutes later in blue shorts and a plain black tee. Peter looked her up and down as she approached.

"Here." he handed her the beer.

"Olivia! How nice to see you again." Walter beamed, appearing from his bedroom. He was dressed in his usual red robe and as he sat, it was obvious he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Walter! Can you _please_ out something on under your robe!" Peter exclaimed impatiently.

"But I always sleep naked. I like the feel."

"Walter! Just . . . Just go to bed, Walter!"

Walter walked back to his room, closing the door.

"My father." Peter said sarcastically before taking a swig of his beer.

Peter looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her blonde hair hung down over her shoulders, still damp from her shower. He skin was pale and the heat from the hot water radiated off of it.

He couldn't help himself. He placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently. She lent into his hand. They looked at each other.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but quickly became hot and heavy. Hands roamed and shirts fell to the floor.

Peter pulled her to him, holding her tightly. Bare skin on bare skin. She was flushed, her skin hot, her heartbeat beating fast, she was excited. Like he was.

*buzz* *buzz*

They didn't notice it at first, lost in their kisses and caresses.

*buzz* *buzz*

"What is that?" Peter asked, annoyed.

"My phone." Olivia answered between their heated kisses.

"Seriously!" Peter groaned as Olivia pulled away, searching for her phone.

"Dunham." Olivia answered,

"Yes sir, I'll get him. We'll be there soon." she hung up as quick as she had answered.

"Broyles has something on the Shape shifter case."

"I'll get Walter." Peter turned to walk away, but Olivia pulled him back.

"Walter isn't needed. Let him sleep."

She kissed him one last time before disappearing to get dressed.

They left the apartment and headed for the FBI building.

"Dunham." Broyles greeted,

"Kate D'Alton attacked on of her teachers this evening." Broyles flipped through file notes, "She was caught stealing thermometers from the school's science lab and attacked the teacher when he tried to stop her. He was taken to the hospital with a broken ribs, femur and nose."

"Whoa! She's fifteen!" Peter exclaimed.

"Were they mercury thermometers?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Broyles answered.

"Looks like we've found our shape shifter." Peter stated.

_**Well, what did you all think? Since this is my first fanfic tell me you thought of the smut (little as it was) it'll help me fix up the sex scene to come. Thanks __ **_


	7. And Then There Was One

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Kate D'Alton attacked on of her teachers this evening." Broyles flipped through file notes, "She was caught stealing thermometers from the school's science lab and attacked the teacher when he tried to stop her. He was taken to the hospital with a broken ribs, femur and nose."_

_"Whoa! She's fifteen!" Peter exclaimed._

_"Were they mercury thermometers?" Olivia asked._

_"Yes." Broyles answered._

_"Looks like we've found our shape shifter." Peter stated._

**7. And Then There Was None**

They drove down towards the D'Alton Residence, siren wailing.

"Kate D'Alton. Fifteen. Moved here from Australia two years ago. Her father's Defence." Peter read out the folder Broyles managed to gather on the teenager. Olivia was driving as usual.

"Makes sense. Shift into the child. It's easiest way to get to the father, who is within the Defence Force. It's better then trying to get to him through an adult." she stated.

**buzz** **buzz**

Peter answer his mobile. "Yes, Walter?" he asked after reading the display.

Olivia could hear Walter's voice clearly.

"Are you going to get the shape shifter now, son?"

"Yes, Walter. We are."

"Oh good. Can you ask Agent Dunham if she can try to keep it alive? I would like to have a live specimen to test on. I've never tested a live shape shifter before." Walter rambled.

"No promises, Walter." with that Peter hung up.

"He wants it alive?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep." Peter sighed.

Walter did have the most impeccable timing.

Arriving at the house, they found the door to unlocked. They had expected to see Max, the eldest D'Alton child, to be home. But it was silence.

They entered the house, Olivia holding her gun at her side, Peter following behind. Olivia had given up on telling him to wait in the car. He never did. And he proved useful in apprehending suspects, especially when they ran.

"Max?" Olivia called out. "Max D'Alton. It's the FBI."

It was silence until Peter stopped. He scanned the room. He was certain he heard a muffled cry.

Silence. And then again. Olivia heard it this time too.

They followed it to an upstairs bedroom.

The room had several computer monitors, all wired together. Pieces of paper with numbers and equations littered the floor.

A teenage boy was duct taped to a wheelie chair. His mouth covered, his entire body pulling against his restraints.

"Max D'Alton?" Peter asked. The teenager nodded, yelling into the duct tape.

"Hold still." Peter pulled the duct tape off of his mouth in one quick motion.

The teenager let out a sigh of relief. "She's nuts!" he exclaimed.

"Your sister?"

"She tied me up, told me not to scream when she began the procedure."

"What procedure?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. But she was trying to get me to access my fathers computer."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Look she's crazy. She's lost it."

"Did you access the computer?" Peter asked him,

Max nodded in response. "She threatened me. Of course I did."

"What was on it?"

"All of dads notes. Deployment plans, schedules. Defence stuff."

"What if . . . The father wasn't the target?" Peter suggested quietly to Olivia.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, wouldn't it serve a better purpose to have a spy outside the Defence Force. Someone, like Max who can get access to any computer his father uses, gather the information and relay it to the Other Side? It's a safer option the having then inside mole found."

"How old are you, Max?" Olivia asked.

"17."

"They wouldn't suspect it. A child."

"Where is Kate now?"

"I don't know. She ran off when she heard you guys."

"Do you know where she may go?"

"No."

Olivia and Peter began to leave, having untied Max, they needed to find Kate before she hurt anyone else.

"Wait!" Max called after them, "She had started mumbling on about mercury, or lack thereof. She wanted some."

"Where's the closest store? She'd be on foot."

"About two kilometres left, there's a supermarket."

Peter and Olivia made a mad dash to the SUV.

Arriving a few minutes later, they realised they were in the right place.

At least thirty, forty people had gathered in the car park, hiding behind their cars, watching the store.

Kate D'Alton held a 9mm weapon on her left hand whilst her other hand furiously dug around the shelves.

"Kate?" Olivia and Peter approached her. She heard them, but didn't acknowledge their presence. She continued searching up and down the aisles.

It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. Mercury thermometers.

She broken them open, drinking through twelve. Sighing, she turned to face Olivia and Peter.

"You have my shifting device. Where is it?" she asked sternly.

"Why? Do you have plans?" Peter asked,

"Yes. I do. Now, _where_ is my device?"

"So it's true. Each device is unique to the holder. You cant just borrow another." Peter stated.

Olivia was more concerned with the civilians outside, watching. One of them might get hurt if they stray to close.

Kate lifted the gun, pointing at Olivia. Peter wasn't a threat to her. He was unarmed and she could immobilise him easily. But Olivia held a weapon. Something that with one shot to the head, unable to heal, would kill her.

"Give me the device, or I will shoot her." she told Peter.

When Peter didn't move, she cocked it.

"One last chance or it's good night to blondie here."

Neither moved. They didn't have the device, no doubt Broyles had it or Walter was performing experiments on it.

"Was Kate the body in the library?" Olivia asked, trying to distract her. Peter slowly moved towards a stand of items. He stood perfectly still, aligning his body so it hid most of the small stand.

"Yeah. It was the perfect plan. Get the sister to get the brother. I had intended to get the brother first but he was inaccessible from my cross over point. Besides, I like this body. So young, healthy. But a missions a mission." he face became controlled again. "Give me the device!" she yelled.

Peter had slowly slipped his hand onto the shelf of the stand.

"You want the shifting device? Here." Peter slid a small black box across the floor towards the shape shifter.

The shape shifter lowered the gun and approached it eagerly.

A shot rang out. Echoing throughout the melty store.

The teenagers body fell to the floor, slumped over inn a heap. Silver liquid, Mercury, spilled from the wound in it's head.

Olivia sighed, holstering her weapon and approaching the shape shifter.

"What was that?" she asked, nodding at the black box.

"Ah . . ." Peter turned around, looking at the stand behind him, "Valentines day chocolates. Apparently 'black is the new red.'" he quoted the stand's advertisement poster.

Olivia couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You know, if they are all that stupid, falling for that, maybe we stand a chance against them. Whoever they are." Peter stated.

_**I just wanted to wrap up the case before finishing the story. Not much P/O, sorry but the last chapter is good (I hope since its my first) _

_Tell me what you thought, was the case good enough, I know it was short, what should I improve on... _Etc

_Nearly finished my first fanfic, kinda excited about it :D**_


	8. I Will Always Be Here

**8. I Will Always Be Here**

"Did you get the shape shifter? What is it's condition?" Walter asked eagerly, bounding towards Peter and Olivia as they appeared through the double doors.

Walter's huge grin faded when two agents wheeled a body bag on a gurney into the lab.

"You killed it!" Walter exclaimed angrily. "But I wanted it alive! To experiment." Walter sulked off to a corner of the lab.

Having had enough of Walter's shenanigans, Peter went to Astrid and asked if she could look after him for a while, he needed a break.

"Do you wanna get a drink?" Peter asked Olivia as they left the lab.

"Sure. Why not?"

The bar wasn't crowded, only a couple sitting in at a table and an old man who was slumped over the bar bench, drink in his hand, snoring softly.

"This case . . . Was-"

"Quick?" Peter interrupted, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah. Feels that way."

They took a swig of their beers, each enveloped in the silence and growing tension between them.

They were only on their second beer and the bar had become crowded.

Olivia looked at Peter. He had a 'look' about him. She shared that same look. They both knew it, the tension between them was so thick, heavy, someone would have been able to cut it with a blunt knife.

Olivia made the first move, she hated waiting for the guy to, "Do you wanna get outta here?"

Peter finished his beer, taking her hand as she pulled them through the crowd to the street.

Olivia let Peter drive home. It was strange for Olivia, not being in control. But she tonight, it felt . . . Right.

They stumbled into Peter's apartment. Peter kissed her with full force, making her gasp for air. He kissed down her neck as she breathed deeply. Pulling his lips back to hers, not wanting to separate.

Olivia pulled at Peter's shirt. The buttons weren't coming undone fast enough. Eventually she managed to get it off, throwing it onto the floor.

Peter pushed her against the wall behind the door. Peter's hands fondled with the end of her blouse as he kissed her.

She raised her arms above her head. His hands slowly pulled her blouse over her head. He traced his fingers down her arms, her neck, they stopped just above her breasts, tracing them lightly. Olivia groaned into Peter's mouth as they kissed. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself into him.

They stumbled down the hallway towards Peter's bedroom. Bumping against the walls, too caught up in their kisses and caresses to even notice. They eventually found their way to his room, closing the door, Olivia pushed him onto the bed. She crawled to him, straddling him.

"Wait." Peter got up off the bed, walking towards the door.

Olivia's heart fell. She was so sure that he felt the same. After all he had practically seduced her in her office near a day ago. And now he was leaving? Her face became red with embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Peter said, seeing her flush and broken expression. He kissed her passionately.

He went and locked the bedroom door. Then he unplugged the phone on his bedside table before switching off his own mobile. "Can I have your phone for a second?" he asked.

Olivia pulled her mobile from her back jeans pocket, handing it too him. He switched that off as well.

"What's all this for?" she asked, still on the bed shirtless and in jeans.

"you were worried about Walter the first time, then Broyles called the second time. No more interruptions." he approached her again, pushing her down onto the bed.

She smiled, remembering the two times they were nearly together and then the interruptions.

"Okay." still smiling, she kissed him, pulling him onto her.

Peter fondled with her bra strapped, unclipping it and sliding it off her shoulders.

He gazed over her exposed breasts. Gently tracing his fingers over the right. He kissed down her neck, kissing sever so lightly on her breast. She moaned in pleasure, arching her back, their chests melting together. Their heat from their bodies washing over them.

Rachel sat on the couch in the FBI apartment. It was silent. Ella had fallen asleep around 7 , she had had a tough week, moving around a lot, scared. She had asked several time when they could move back in with Aunt Liv. She missed her.

She was swirling a glass of red wine. She was stressed. She didn't know what was happening, why Olivia had practically moved in with Peter. She didn't know who long they would stay in this apartment. Or when they could see Olivia again.

She watched the red liquid swirl around in the wine glass. Absorbed in her own thoughts. She nearly jumped in fright when there was a single knock on the apartment door. Hesitant, she approached the door. Before she could see through the eye piece, a thick envelope was slipped under the door. When she opened it, no one was there. The dimly lit hallway was empty, silent.

Closing the door, Rachel took the envelope and went back to the couch.

Olivia flipped Peter so he was on his back. It was her turn to dominate. She held him down, pushing on his chest. She kissed him, running her hand a down his chest to his pants. She slipped his hands under the waist band. Toying with him. He groaned against her mouth. She began to unzip his pants, pulling them down. Peter kicked them off onto the floor.

He managed to pull off her jeans as well. He brushed his hands up her waist, dwindling on her breasts. He leaned up to her, now both sitting up, Olivia still straddling him. He bent down and lightly sucked on one of her breasts, his hands roaming her body, exploring. Her own scratched down his back, moaning in pleasure.

She could feel him pressed against her, through his boxer shorts. She wriggled in his lap and he moaned.

Olivia pushed off his boxers whilst he did the same to her. The floor was littered with their discarded clothing, along with the shirts they had kept on the floor in the lounge room.

Peter moved so he was a on top of Olivia. He hesitated, hovering above her.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Olivia bucked her hips into him, edging him on. He entered her slowly, gently. Olivia didn't picture their first time together to be like this. In fact it was nothing like what she had imagined. She thought it would be something more romantic. Not over a case, and ending up at a bar before going to his apartment to finish.

He rocked in and out of her slowly, Olivia wrapping her arms around him, holding him closer. She begged him to go faster, moving under him so he groaned, encouragingly.

Olivia's breathing became ridged and fast. Peter knew she was close. She arched up against him as he pulled her over the edge. She screamed his name, gasping for air. Digging her nails into his back she felt the full extent of her climax erupt, rippling throughout her body.

He thrusted once more into her before his own climax was pulled from him. Her name escaping his lips as he struggled to hold himself above her, his arms buckling.

They stayed in their embrace for a while, before her pulled out of her, rolling onto his side, pulling Olivia into his chest. He kissed down her neck, her collarbone. His hands running down over her waist and hips.

Rachel opened the envelope. Several photographs fell out onto Rachel's lap. They were photos of Olivia and Peter, on cases, out places with Walter and Astrid. Some where taken from outside the lab, through windows. In one photo, Peter was stroking Olivia's face. Rachel has never seen Olivia like this before, but as curious as she was as to Olivia's love life, she was more so about _who_ had taken the photos.

Olivia turned over, facing Peter. She kissed him, moving in to close the gap between them.

"Will you be here, when I wake? Or will you pretend like this never happened?" she asked quietly. Half hoping he hadn't heard it.

"**I will always be here**, Olivia. This is real, and I don't want to forget about it." he kissed her. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist, his other hand stroking her face.

As they staying in their embrace, the near-silent footsteps in the outside hallway stopped at their apartment door. The man slipped a single photo under the door.

The photo faced upwards. It was of Peter and Olivia, in Peter's apartment. The photo must have been taken from the adjacent building. It was them, Peter was on top of her, kissing her. In black permanent marker **'I Will Always Be Here'** was scrawled out on the top of the photo.

He knew where they were.

He knew about Peter.

_**Aww, I'm sad now this is over :( I hope the ending was alright, reviews are most welcome, anything I can improve on? Add? _

_I'm think of doing a fanfic about Peter and Olivia in one of Walter's experiments gone wrong? Any thoughts on that idea?_

_I wanna say thank you to everyone who favourited and review my story. It's great to know so many like it :)**_


End file.
